


Reunion on Commercial Street

by cyanoath



Series: LGBTDW [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), nuwho
Genre: F/F, Gay Pride, Gen, Gen Fic, LGBT, LGBTDW, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), Other, Pride, lesbianemerson, lgbt doctor who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoath/pseuds/cyanoath
Summary: A follow-up to my previous LGBTDW work, Attack of the Ofrynzine! Twelve takes Bill to a surprise destination, which turns out to be a pride parade in Ptown, MA. Bill makes new friends, the Doctor runs into some old ones completely by accident, and those good gay feels ensue.





	Reunion on Commercial Street

"Okay, Bill, no looking," the Doctor says, covering Bill's eyes. She can hear the anticipation in the Doctor's voice, and judging by the past few days' thinly-veiled excitement, it's a surprise that they're looking forward to as well. Twelve ushers her forwards, the TARDIS doors open with a familiar creak, and the two of them emerge into balmy summer air. The Doctor steps back and lets Bill take in the view- they've landed in a vibrant New England town, seagulls wheeling joyously in the air and row after row of rainbow flags hung up and down the streets. There's music and laughter and throngs of people enjoying themselves, some in costume, some in plain clothes, some wearing hardly anything at all besides shimmering body paint and ear-to-ear smiles. Bill turns back to the Doctor, eyes wide, a grin lighting up her face.  
"Doctor, where are we?"  
"Provincetown Carnival!" they announce grandly, "The gayest holiday in the universe. I thought you might like it." Twelve's smile is more of a smirk, but it's all earnest kindness, and if Bill isn't mistaken the Doctor is getting a bit misty-eyed behind that mischievous twinkle.  
"Thank you, Doctor! You're the absolute best space granddad," she says, squeezing them in a warm hug.  
"Oh, don't start with all that," they protest, not really meaning it. "You go on ahead now, I have to find something in the TARDIS."  
"Alright! But meet me down there before the parade starts, yeah?" With that, she's off, bounding down the courthouse lawn they'd landed on and making straight - or not so straight - for the street ahead of them that's been sectioned off for the beginning of the celebrations. They watch her briefly, then retreat to the TARDIS in search of a gift from long ago that brings back fond memories...

Down in the crowds below, two old men hold hands, matching wedding bands gleaming nearly as bright as their smiles in the sunshine. They've made the yearly pilgrimage from Boston to the Cape since they were in their thirties, and this year marks their fourth venture as a legally wedded couple. "Roy, don't you love seeing all these young people here? Reminds me of the good times we used to have back at the Nightingale," the taller one says, motioning to a group of teens posing together with a rainbow flag, a young woman in a denim jacket and striped tank top among them. They're nearly as colorful as the flag with their dyed hair and pride pins.  
"We've come a long way from then, huh?" Roy laughs, tousling his now-gray hair. "Think I oughta get one of those kids to dye my hair back to orange?"  
"Not on my watch! You only get more handsome with age, my dear, gray hair included - and they'd end up convincing you to go electric blue!"  
"At least you'd be able to find me in these crowds, Dion! And I told Jess and Anya we'd meet up at the courthouse, so lets get a move on."  
"If you insist," Dion sighs, playfully rolling his eyes and planting a kiss right on his husband's lips. Rounding the corner and heading up the steps, they nearly collide with another older gentleman - tall, curly-haired, and wearing heart-shaped sunglasses.  
"So sorry!" Twelve interjects reflexively, then does a double-take. Roy and Dion do the same. "Oh, it's been awhile, hasn't it!" the Doctor says as it dawns on them; these are the two young men who they'd saved a small corner of the world with two regenerations ago.  
"Have we met? My memory's not what it used to be," starts Roy, but Dion cuts him off, realization in his eyes.  
"Those sunglasses, Roy! It can't be..." The Doctor can't help but grin this time, watching Roy finally catch on and break out in a huge smile too. "Doctor! You came back!"  
"That's Doctor Disco to you! You two look exactly like I remember you."  
"You flatter me!" Roy exclaims. "And you're... Scottish now?"

"HEY BOYS!!" rings out a familiar voice, and its owner comes dashing down the hill with the same rugged tattoos and a salt-and-pepper barbershop cut. "You're not gonna believe this! Up on the hill- blue box- after all this time -!" Jess stops short, catching her breath, then meets the Doctor's eyes. "Come here, you!"  
"Easy there, Jess, the Doctor's getting old like the rest of us," Dion warns cheekily, watching Jess lift twelve off their feet with her embrace.  
"I wouldn't say that," twelve huffs, "and I see you're still strong as ever!"  
"You bet, Doctor. And there's Anya with the food- she's become quite the cook in the last few years, you know."  
Anya joins them with the picnic basket, not wearing a wig now but her own real hair down to her shoulders, and immediately recognizes the Doctor for who they are. Beaming, she holds them tight, giving them a kiss on the cheek. "I knew I'd see you again, and I'm glad my fashion advice stuck with you!" she says, winking from behind her own sunglasses.  
The five of them get each other up to date on their lives; the good, the bad, and the bittersweet; the Doctor learns of Dion and Roy's grandchildren, the house that Jess lives in by the sea with her wife and cats, how Vinny had passed away in the height of the AIDS epidemic but gave Anya his blessing to live fully and proudly as a woman from the bottom of his heart.  
"And you, Doctor?" Dion implores, "I see you've gotten married."  
"Ah, yes," the Doctor sighs, voice turning soft. "River. She was wonderful. If you all could've seen her last night at the singing towers..."  
Anya touches their shoulder. "I'm sorry,"  
"Oh, not at all," they reassure her, appreciative of the gesture."I'm here to celebrate. And as it so happens, I'm here with my gay granddaughter, who I'm sure would enjoy meeting you all!"  
"Well, let's go meet her, then!" Jess cheers, "and hope she saved us a spot to watch the parade!"

The Doctor parts the crowd with their old friends in tow, catching sight of Bill on her phone just as they near the sidewalk. "Doctor! I thought you'd never get here!" she yells, and shows off the little rainbow painted on her cheek. "Isn't it cute? You've got to get a smiley emoji!"  
"Bill, I'd like to introduce you to Dion, Roy, Jess and Anya. Everyone, this is my granddaughter," twelve says, expertly deflecting the offer of face paint.  
"Your- oh- Hello everyone! Nice to meet you," Bill says, shaking hands and catching the Doctor's eye at the 'granddaughter' remark. "How do all of you know my granddad?"

"Well, you might not believe it," Anya chimes, "but have you ever heard of something called an Ofrynzine?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! My doctor who tumblr is @dyketor-who, so stop by there for more LGBTDW content (and to leave nice comments, if you'd like). Emerson over and out :-)


End file.
